Should've Done Something But I've Done It Enough
by Desdemona Cameo Pyralis
Summary: After over hearing a conversation between Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore Harry decides that he's had enough of being everyone's meal ticket to safety. He decides to take matters into his own hands and does what ever he pleases even joinig his real f
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story is a slash fic. If you don't like gay stories or anything remotely representing anything gay then I suggest you **LEAVE IMMEDIATELY**. Also this is a dark Harry fanfic so please bear with me if it takes a while for me to update this story. Thank you and now without further interruption here is chapter 1 of **Should've Done Something But I've Done It Enough. **

**CHAPTER 1: SHOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE**

'That, that, that dumb old fuck! I can't believe he was just using me all these years, because he didn't know how to defeat Voldemort himself.' Saying that Harry was mad would have been the understatement of the year. He was absolutely pissed-the-fuck-off. After being told by Snape to go to the headmaster's office for supposedly blowing up his desk, Harry had gone to the door and heard two voices in the room. He soon found out that the other voice belonged to his head of house Minerva McGonagall.

"Albus are you sure that the boy doesn't know what he's been brought here for, we can't afford to lose Harry's support." Minerva paced around Dumbledore's office with a worried and grim expression on her face. As she passed the length of the room Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked at his long time friend, confidant, and lover all traces of his infamous twinkle gone from his eyes. "'Nerva everything is going to be fine. Harry has no idea that the Dursely's aren't his biological family and that he's the direct descendant of both Godoric Gryffindor and Salazaar Slytherin. And thank Merlin and whatever Gods there are that he doesn't know that Voldemort himself is his real father!"

Upon hearing this tidbit of information Harry was at first shocked but soon he was absolutely livid. His beautiful trademark green eyes turned to a deep blood red all traces of his pupils gone. He stormed into the headmaster's office surprising both professors. As soon as he got within 15 feet of them Harry unleashed a world of fury throughout the room causing everything to explode into deep dark black flames. All of the alarms in the school went off and all of the teachers headed up to Dumbledore's office only to find that both him and McGonagall already dead.

Everyone seemed to be in shocke at what they saw. When Harry heard the door open he turned around with a manical predaory grin on his face and flicked his eyes and shut the door. Everyone in the room was trapped. The only person whom seemed to be handling everything quite fine was one Severus Snape. He had knew soon enough that harry would find out about what Albus had done to him. He was just so happy. Harry sensed Snape's mood and and arched an eyebrow towards him as if in understanding and agreement. Both of them took out their wands and shouted out the killing curse.

Once everyone was dead they stepped over the bodies of the professors and looked deeply into each others eye (No they aren't going to snog) and Harry grabbed Snape by the neck of his robes and transported themselves to the Dark Lord's lair. Once there every single one of Voldemort's Death Eaters tried to attack Harry but stopped just in time to look into his eyes' they had seen those eyes before. They belonged to their Master's. Once Severus recovered from the unexpected trip he led Harry towards a room at the back of the castle. He knocked upon the door and a snake like voice called out, "You may enter SSSSeverussss."

As soon as the door was opened the Dark Lord was out of his seat in a flash. Harry noted that he had changed some considerably after the last time he saw him. Voldemort now had flowing auburn hair tied back with a silver leather strap. His pale white skin now had a nice creamy white color and his body was that of a 17 year old boy's. In short Voldemort had looked hot as hell. "Mr. Potter to what do I owe thissss pleassssure?", asked Voldemort coming to stand closer to Harry sizing him up. " I'm heer becuase I was just recently informed of who my father was and the evidence seems to be pointing tou you."


	2. Revelation of Life

**Chapter 2: Revelations of Life**

"WHAAAAT!" screamed Voldemort, who paled and looked quite emaciated. "Well I must tell you that's absolutely not possible…unless of course…mutters." "Unless what…speak you fucking oaf! I have no time for you to be diddle dawdling around." said a very irate Harry. "Harry you must come to understand that though you've been told your father and mother had a very happy lifestyle James just didn't satisfy Lily the way I did, and if I must say she was a raunchy one she was" said Voldemort with a cheeky smile. With a look of disgust Harry quickly made his way over to Voldemort and spat on his robes, before returning to the back of the dungeon. Snape decided to cut in for the silence was not welcome to his ears. "If I must say myself, I've been meaning to introduce you to my nephew Potter; his name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The door slowly opened and a pale boy of 17 with ice blue-grey eyes walked in. e fixed his icy eyes on Harry and proceeded to lean on a rock that ironically looked like two guys on the verge of fucking. "Although it would be the utmost of my intentions on staying here to meet your little friend Severus I have more pushing appointments" said Draco while raising his eyebrows suggestfully. And with this he swiftly left the room, but of course not before Harry caught a satisfying glimpse of the tight ass. cough "I think I need to be excused" stated Harry and with that he too left the room. He peeped back in and smiled "Sev be a darling and sort things out with my…father."

Harry paced through the hallways looking for the sexy blonde sex god. Without his meaning he ran right into the wall and cursed. "One as yourself shouldn't use language as that" said Draco as he seemingly came out of nowhere. "You're not the one who ran into a stone wall now are you" said Harry becoming more frustrated. "Why the fuck do you care anyway, you're not part of my family nor one of my friends." As Draco raised an eyebrow to say something of his own accordance, Harry came out of his bad mood and quickly apologized. "I've got a lot going on lately lots of mood swings and the sort, nothing against you" said Harry feeling sorry for what was blurted out. "Whatever I wasn't looking for an apology anyway, I don't fraternize with your type and I don't think I wish to start, so as I said in the room before you started following me" Harry quickly cut in "I was not following you, I was.." "As I was saying before I was rudely "interrupted" I just wanted to explain myself…and what the fuck do you mean you don't fraternize with my type! Who the fuck do you think you are." Harry was shortly cut off by the smothering pair of luscious lips that belonged to one very hot and horny Draco Malfoy.

Harry gasped in surprise allowing Draco the opportunity to slip in his tongue. 'Mmmm he tastes like cinnamon and bon bons and he smells like Orion axe deodorant.' Draco thought to himself as he savored Harry's flavor. As soon as they started to really get into the kiss they were suddenly stopped by Harry's father. "Harry James Marvolo Riddle Potter what the bloody fuck do you think you're doing. You do not simply go about snogging in the corridors." Harry blushed as he was pulled away from Draco by his father. "But daaaaddyyyyyyy I was just only playing no need to get all protective over me." Harry said with huge puppy dog eyes making him look like he was 11 again. "Well, would it be possible for us to use one of the rooms near here or do you have an extra bedroom that I can use as my own seeing as I killed most of the Professors at Hogwarts."

Upon hearing this Voldemort looked at Harry in a surprised manner. He thin got a Cheshire cat grin on his face and pulled Harry into a warm fatherly embrace. "You've made me so proud. I'm glad to have you for my son and successor and heir to the Throne of Slytherin." All the while Draco was looking at Harry shocked to see that the Boy Who Lived actually had the guts to kill someone, especially Professor Albus Dumbledore. Clearing his throat Severus stated "Mr. Potter did not complete this task all on his own sire. I myself helped in the killing of all the professors of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Very well, both of you may go about your day but Harry, if I ever catch you snogging in the corridor again you best had pray that you don't end up like your professors.", said his father in a very stern voice but with a slight hint of humor in his tone.

Once hearing this Harry said his goodbye and apparated to Diagon Ally and went to his vault in Gringotts and got 2 pouches each of sickles, knuts, and galleons. He also had them convert 4 of the pouches into muggle money. 'Since I'm no longer going to be everone's meal ticket I might as well treat myself to a new look' he thought to himself while walking towards Knockturn Ally. Once there he went and got himself a new wand whose magical essence could not be detected. Afterwards he headed out into muggle London and looked around all the shops. Finally he came upon a very exciting looking store called Hot Topic (my fave store) and was instantly greeted by a young woman no older than him with 2 rings in one eyebrow. "Ello how can I help you today" she said. "Well I was wondering if you guys did any piercings and tattooing in here and I also would like some new clothes." said Harry, feeling a little more than excited about his new appearance. "Well you're just in luck we have a two for one special today, get 1 tattoo and you get two piercings free."

* * *

I know you guys hate cliff ahngers so do I but I have to go on to do other thigns but I promise that next chapter I won't leave a cliffy. also **God Of Mercy** thanx bunches for the review; **angel558847 **this story is going to be a slash and as always with me it will be with Harry and Draco; **Emerald Raindrop** thanks for the tips on the first chapter, also the reason why Harry just randomly killed all of Hogwarts professors is because of a link he is sharing with his father I'll give more detailed info for that in chapter 3. Thanks guys hope you all keep reviewing. 


	3. The Dark Side of the Moon

First and foremost I would like to apologize for waiting about a year or so to update my story. I've just been really busy and sort of lazy and also I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter. But all of that is in the past now. Hopefully you all will like this chapter. And also all of the following designers are from Hot Topic and I have no ownership over them I am just using them for Harry's new look. HP and its characters do not belong to me or anyone who is associated with me. But enough of this blabbering on with the story…

Chapter 3: The Dark Side of the Moon

It was 3 hours later that a new and exceptionally improved Harry James Potter emerged from Hot Topic wearing one of the many outfits he had purchased. He was wearing a pair of black Illig blue stitched knee studded pants® that were covering his black a red flamed Chucks. He was showing off his beautifully tanned skin by wearing a Junk Food black AC/DC Who Made Music muscle tee®. He walked along the streets of Muggle London receiving appreciative looks from young men and women whom he passed on his way to the Leaky Cauldron. On the way in he spotted a lonely looking red-headed boy. He knew that this was none other than Ronald Weasley his so-called best friend. He walked over acting as if he didn't know him.

Ron looked up to see who was blocking what little light he had while sitting up at the table. He looked up into bottle green emerald eyes that held so much power in them. Shaking out of his stupor he asked as casually as he could muster, "May I help you with something, sir?" Harry looked at him as if he was really slow and thought to himself, 'Of course he is, _and_ he's a Weasel duh.' "Yes. Yes you can, I was just wondering why you were over here by yourself looking like you've just lost your best friend in the world." On the inside Harry was laughing his ass off at what he just said. Ron looked up at Harry as if he knew him but he really didn't not with the way Harry was dressed and the way he had his hair.

"In a way I guess you can really kind of say that I did lose my best friend. He turned to the dark side. He killed all of the professors and staff that worked at Hogwarts. He even killed Dumbledore. No one knows why he did it; we only know that it was him because the Aurors found his magical signature at the site." Ron looked dejected after he told his new guest what had happened. After a bit of conversation Harry told Ron that he needed to be off and that he would see him around sometime. After grabbing a bit to eat, he left and went out into the woods finding a nice clearing that know one could spot from outside. With a slight pop he was standing in the room of Voldemort, or as he liked to call him Daddy. "Harry what the hell did you do to yourself I'm in the middle of a conversation with Snape and the next thing I know I feel both my ears getting pierced and it felt as if a tiny needle was going through my skin on my lower back and on my stomach." his father, all but yelled as he looked at his son.

"Well it seems as if we found something out, we can both feel what the other is doing, and I truly did not mean to upset you. All I did was go out and give myself a make over that's all. I'm terribly sorry daddy that I unsettled you." Harry knew he wasn't sorry he liked toying with his father this way. He knew that Tom wouldn't do anything to him. No he was too precious and had too much power.

"Okay. But next please warn me when you're about to get a tattoo or piercing. I haven't had one in like ages and they hurt like hell on my skin. But anyway on to good news; guess who you'll be rooming with for the next ohhh say twenty years or until I rid the world of all those dirty, filthy muggles." His father said with his blood red eyes twinkling with mischief. "Hmmm… Let me guess would it be Snape's nephew by any chance?" Harry asked having already known that it was him by reading his father's mind.

"How the hell did you know? Who told you man I wanted this to be a surprise. But whatever yes, he'll be rooming with you her at the castle, and I expect you two to behave when we are out in public and please do try to not jump him in my presence. It is a most horrifying scene. I had to have Snape Obliviate me a couple of times to get your little snog session out of my head."

Harry laughed at his father's antics. "Fine I promise to behave myself when we are out in public." Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Good. Now I'll have Marianna show you to your rooms. But before you go we will be having a discussion about your abilities and some of the traits that you've inhabited from me, but that will be at a later date."

Having finished his little chat with his father, Harry was led towards a spiraling staircase that was much like the one he would travel upon on his visits to Dumbledore's office, except in this case instead of going up they went down. Harry figured that he was heading towards the base of the castle and he was right. Once they reached the bottom Marianna told him to keep going straight and follow the green and black flames until he came upon a door with a dark elf, vampire, and werewolf on it. When Harry was about to ask which way the lights were Marianna had already disappeared.

'Ok first thing on my list to do, find out how she left so fast without me noticing.' Harry thought this to himself as he decided to go to the right and found that his choice was right. He followed the green and black flames as directed and came upon the door he was to look for. On it he saw the dark elf, vampire, and werewolf, gathered in a triangle of sorts around an infant child that resembled himself. 'Boy oh boy lookie my things to do list is just piling up so fast' he thought to himself as he looked at the door some more trying to figure out why the child looked like him and why the Dark Creatures were surrounding him.

"Where the hell is he, I'm turning into a fucking prune in this got damn shower." yelled a naked and angry Draco Malfoy. He was getting tired of having to wait in the shower for Harry to return so he could make him squirm in his pants. 'Know what just fuck it, I'm not about to sit in here any longer I'm too mouth-wateringly attractive, no wait scratch out the attractive, I'm mouth-wateringly H-O-T, HOT, tttsss, ouch I just burned myself in all my hotness.' After thinking about how hot he was Draco left the shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it loosely around his slim hips showing off his washboard stomach and the black dragon tattoo he has on his right hipbone.

After what seemed like hours Harry finally opened the door to his bedroom just in time to see Draco walking out of the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. 'By Merlin's beard damn is he hot or what' thought Harry as he continued to eye his new roommate with obvious gratitude and satisfaction. Just by watching the way Draco's wet hair fell into his eyes made Harry want to jump him then and there. But he couldn't he didn't/t want to scare him off so fast. He'd wait until later to do that, to see if Draco really wanted to be with him for him not because he was Voldie's son. Snapping out of his stupor he coughed politely to let the other boy know that he was in the room. Once draco noticed Harry was in the room, he casually walked over to his bed and sat down and asked him about his day and what took him so long in getting back.

Sorry I know you guy hate cliffhangers so do I but I'm third and I must clean the house before She Who Must Not Be Named comes home and rips my head off. Tootles to everyone and I hope you guys have a good time. Critics you are welcomed most dearly and also if you would like to beta this story just let me know thanks and goodnight.


End file.
